


Family is Those Who are There for You

by multikpopfan (Dastiel4ever)



Series: Life with K-Pop Stars [4]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: Child Abuse, Disinhibited Social Engagement Disorder, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kangin is not a nice guy, M/M, Molestation, Nightmares, Past Child Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements, Separation Anxiety, Siwon Kangin Leeteuk Kibum and Han Geng are adults, Stalking, The rest of Super Junior are kids, Underage Rape/Non-con, alcoholic parent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-09 13:07:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15268152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dastiel4ever/pseuds/multikpopfan
Summary: Leeteuk and Siwon get a call from an adoption agency saying that eight children need some place to stay. Join them as they navigate through the trials of parenthood.





	1. Meeting the Kids

Leeteuk groans reaching over a sleeping Siwon to answer the phone.

            “Hello?” Leeteuk asks.

            “Is this either Choi Siwon or Park Jeong-su?” The woman asks.

            “Yes, this is Park Jeong-su,” Leeteuk says.

            “I understand that this might be a lot to ask of you but it seems the agency in which you are communicating with has had an unfortunate turn of events. The building that houses the children has caught on fire and while we have found places to send most of them. But there are eight that we are having difficulties placing.” The woman says. Leeteuk sits up hitting Siwon hard on the arm. Siwon groans blinking up at Leeteuk.

            “What? What is it?” Siwon asks sitting up.

            “It’s the agency they need help taking care of some kids,” Leeteuk says.

            “Alright, when?” Siwon asks.

            “When will they be dropped off?” Leeteuk asks.

            “Two in the afternoon tomorrow.” The woman says. “Is your address still the same?”

            “Yes, it’s the biggest house on the block,” Leeteuk says. It was better than saying that they lived in a mansion on the hill. For Siwon it was easy but Leeteuk was still trying to get used to having money. It really wasn’t his money it was Siwon’s. And because they weren’t willing to move away from Korea, more so Siwon then Leeteuk, they couldn’t file for joint bank accounts nor legally get married. “Thank you so much.”

            “Alright, see you tomorrow then. We will go over all the specifics tomorrow.” The woman says. “Bye now.”

            “Bye,” Leeteuk says. His whole world had been made brighter by just that one phone call.

            “What time are they coming?” Siwon asks.

            “Two,” Leeteuk says.

            “Well, then we should do some shopping around 10 tomorrow have the kitchen stocked,” Siwon says. He lies back down. “Come on, you should get some rest, I know you are excited but we can’t have a tired mom.”

            “Who says I am the mom?” Leeteuk asks shooting Siwon a look. Siwon just rolls his eyes.

            “Really?” Siwon asks. Leeteuk just shrugs and laughs. “That’s what I thought.”

           

Siwon grunts as he sits up the sun shining. He climbs out of bed getting dressed to go to the store as he exits the room. Leeteuk sighs looking at his partner.

            “Why have you dressed already? I made breakfast, sit.” Leeteuk says.

            “Don’t you want to get to the store?” Siwon asks.

            “Not without breakfast,” Leeteuk says. He knew Siwon if he didn’t have food before he went shopping for food he wouldn’t be able to survive.

            “Okay, okay,” Siwon says. Leeteuk nods putting a plate in front of Siwon. “Thanks, honey.”

            “Don’t mention it,” Leeteuk says. “I got all of the bedrooms ready and made sure to lay out the baby gates just in case.”

            “How many kids are coming?” Siwon asks.

            “Eight,” Leeteuk says.

            “Eight?! I thought you were going to say like 2 or 3. Leeteuk, honey how are we supposed to take care of eight kids?” Siwon asks.

            “We will think of something,” Leeteuk says. Siwon just sits there in silence. He wanted kids, more than anything but eight seems to be a bit much. He didn’t know if he would be a good father this was all new to him. But he knew how much this meant to Leeteuk and all Siwon wanted was to make him happy.

            “You ready to go?” Siwon asks washing off his plate in the sink.

            “Yes, yes. Let’s go!” Leeteuk says excitedly.

 

When they return home Siwon is carrying most of the bags of food while Leeteuk is carrying toys, clothes and other things such as games and music.

            “Cutting it kind of close aren’t we?” Siwon says putting the food on the table. He looks at the clock that reads 1:55 pm.

            “If the driver wouldn’t have taken so long we would have been here sooner.” Leeteuk huffs. Siwon looks at his partner and can see the nervousness and worry in his eyes.

            “Honey, it’s going to be fine. Relax.” Siwon says kissing Leeteuk softly on the mouth. He rubs his hands in circles on his back instantly calming his nerves. “I’m going to start to put the food away okay?”

            “Yeah, sure thing,” Leeteuk says. Siwon starts to stack things in the fridge when the doorbell rings, Leeteuk springs to his feet. “Oh gosh.”

            “Relax. Breathe.” Siwon says. “Kibum is going to have a field day when he comes back from vacation.” Leeteuk laughs nodding. Kibum was their butler, a young, quiet boy who just seemed to want to please both of them. Siwon thought that Kibum might have feelings for them but then he told them that he was seeing a sweet carefree young lady. Siwon and Leeteuk open the door together. “Hello, welcome.” It seems the children were all older, no toddlers which Siwon was happy about. Leeteuk gestures for them to come in. The woman that they spoke with on the phone ushered the others in. Leeteuk then turns his attention to the man with the clipboard when suddenly he feels a tight embrace around his legs.

            “Well hello there,” Leeteuk says looking down at the young boy. “What’s your name?”

            “I’m Sungmin! I’m 10.” The boy says.

            “Come; stand in a line youngest to oldest.” The woman says. “Say your name and your age.” The oldest just rolls his eyes and folds his arm across his chest.

“Heechul, please.” The man with the clipboard says.

“Fine, whatever. Kim Heechul, 13.” Heechul says. His hair was long and black as can be. He looked annoyed like any normal teenager.

“Kim Jong-Woon but I would rather be addressed as Yesung if that’s alright. I’m 12.” Yesung says. He tucks his raven hair behind his ear shuffling his feet. Siwon smiles and waves making Yesung giggle. Leeteuk smiles the next boy short and chubby.

“I’m Shindong. I’m 11.” Shindong says doing a twirl bowing to the two men. The next three in the line clapped and cheered loudly.

“I am Lee Sungmin and I’m 10 years old,” Sungmin says excitedly.

“I want to go next!” One of the boys says.

“No, I’m older!” The other boy says. “I’m Eunhyuk and I’m also 10. This is…” The other boy puts his hand over Eunhyuk’s mouth.

“I’m Donghae!” He shouts. “I’m 10 too.” The last two look rather shy and tentative. Siwon noticed that they were holding hands. He kneels in front of them so that he’s at their level.

“Well hello there,” Siwon says. “I’m Siwon. What’s your name?” Siwon asks the brown-haired young boy in front of him. Siwon notices a mole on his right cheek.

“I’m Ryeowook. I’m 9.” He says quietly.

“That’s a beautiful name,” Siwon says.

“Thank you. So is yours.” Ryeowook says. Siwon smiles turning to the last boy. Ryeowook squeezes his hand. “It’s okay, Kyuhyun, he’s nice.”

“I’m…I’m Kyuhyun and I’m 8 years old,” Kyuhyun says holding out his hand for Siwon to take.

“Well, what a gentleman,” Siwon says taking Kyuhyun’s hand shaking it. Sungmin squeals and almost instantly runs back over to Leeteuk hugging his legs again.

“Are you going to be my new Daddy?” Sungmin asks. Leeteuk smiles.

“I think I’m more of a mom but you can call me whatever you want okay?” Leeteuk says patting his head. The man with the clipboard smiles.

“Heechul, why don’t you go into the kitchen and sit down with the others and Ms. Ko?” The man says. “Sungmin, go on, we’ll be right over. I just have to tell about you.” Sungmin pouts but lets ’s go of Leeteuk’s legs. “Hello, I’m Han Geng. I’m the social worker that will be working with you. I have known these kids since they came to the center.”

“Hello, I’m Park Jeong-su I’m currently in the middle of getting it changed to Leeteuk,” Leeteuk says. Han Geng nods writing this down.

“I’m Choi Siwon,” Siwon says.

“And you two are together?” Han Geng asks.

“Yes, is that going to be a problem?” Leeteuk asks getting defensive. Han Geng shakes his head.

“Not at all, if it was, they wouldn’t be here right now.” Han Geng says. “I have to tell you that some of them can be hard to deal with. They are some of the toughest cases I have ever worked on.” Han Geng hands Siwon two documents. “This is very important I need you to make sure you put these somewhere safe. It’s a restraining order keeping Donghae’s biological father away from him. He can’t come within 500 feet from him. He is an alcoholic and was abusive. The second one is for Heechul and his father and two others.”

“These poor kids,” Leeteuk says covering his mouth.

“Sungmin is and will be very clingy; he has separation anxiety and Disinhibited Social Engagement Disorder, which means that he is more likely to go up to and even go with a complete stranger so you have to keep a close eye on him.” Han Geng sighs looking at Heechul. “I don’t like leaving Heechul but due to my closeness with his case, which is still pending for some reason, I cannot legally care for him. I’ve written down some instructions for you. The most important ones are let him shower alone, try not to touch him suddenly warn him that you are going to and make sure that you have a lot of tea make sure he drinks it with his medication so that he doesn’t have nightmares. If he does have one just calmly sit next to him, do not touch him that will only make it worse.”

            “Can I ask what happened to him?” Siwon asks looking at the older boy.

            “He was molested, raped and abused by his stepfather and his two uncles. His mother is too mentally unstable to even remotely take care of him. Or herself for that matter.” Han Geng says. Siwon is nearly in tears watching the young teen go through the bags of toys pulling out a coloring book and crayons laying it all out for the younger ones. Han Geng smiles handing them the clipboard. “If you could just sign these forms, they aren’t adoption forms, at least not yet. You will be considered foster parents or guardians. We will return to check on them every so often and 2 of those visits are going to be unannounced so just be aware of that.”

            “Do we both sign it?” Siwon asks.  "I just...well we just know how Korea can be about same-sex couples." 

            “Yes, we are actually owned and operated by a larger non-profit organization in the United States. So we have different rules as to who can adopt and foster.” Han Geng explains.

            “That’s amazing. We only had one meeting and it was cut short because the caseworker got a call.” Leeteuk says.

            “Yes, we can get a bit busy at times.” Han Geng says. He turns his attention to Heechul as he yelps. Heechul calms down when he sees Sungmin clinging onto him.

            “Are they all close?” Siwon asks.

            “Some more than others. Donghae, Sungmin, and Eunhyuk are the same age so they are quite close as you can imagine. Ryeowook and Kyuhyun are also very close. Heechul helps out with the older kids and so they all know him.”

            “That’s why he’s so good with them,” Leeteuk says.

            “He’ll help a lot of the time. He really likes it.” Han Geng says.

            “How do we set him up with a phone?” Siwon asks. “Can we do that? It might be helpful for him to call you just to check in.”

            “That would be wonderful! Thank you.” Han Geng says smiling widely. Leeteuk hands Siwon the clipboard after signing the large stack of papers.

            “I really do appreciate you trusting us to care for these kids,” Leeteuk says trying not to get emotional.

            “Well, you left an impression that our director felt that you can be trusted. You seemed genuinely willing and able to have a child.” Han Geng says.

            “Yes, we’ve wanted that for a while now,” Siwon says. He hands the clipboard back to Han Geng.

            “Here’s Heechul’s medication, he only takes two right now. One is for his anxiety, he takes that every morning. And the other is to help him sleep and he takes that an hour or two before bed.” Han Geng says handing them two bottles and a bag. “That’s his tea; you should be able to find that at any store if you run out. We will be in touch about the possibility of his psychologist coming here but until then this is all you need.”

            “Thank you,” Leeteuk says.

            “If you have any questions give me a call.” Han Geng says handing them a business card. “I think that is all for now. Kids!” Han Geng says as he walks over to the table. “Ms. Ko and I are leaving now. I want you to behave.”

            “Do you have to go?” Heechul asks nervously.

            “I’m sorry Heechul, yes I have to go but if you ever need me, here’s my number both cell and work.” Han Geng says hugging him tightly. “Be good, and help out.”

            “I will I promise,” Heechul says hugging him back.

            “Bye, Mr. Han Geng, bye Ms. Ko,” Sungmin says hugging them tightly. Leeteuk and Siwon both escort them to the door. As Ms. Ko and Han Geng drive away another car sits on the side of the street almost a mile away. In the driver’s seat sits a man with a picture of Donghae on his window.

            “I’m getting him back, no matter what.” The man says.


	2. Picking Their Rooms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The children get to pick their rooms, what rooms do they pick?

Siwon is smiling softly at the eight children in front of him.

            “Who wants to see their rooms?” Siwon asks.

            “Wait, rooms? We get separate?” Heechul asks.

            “Of course.” Leeteuk says.

            “Um…can I make a request?” Heechul asks.

            “Yes. We want you to be as comfortable as possible.” Siwon says.

            “Can…can I get a room close to yours?” Heechul asks looking down at his feet.

            “Of course you can.” Siwon says.

            “Thank you.” Heechul says. “Where do you sleep?”

            “All the bedrooms are on the second floor. We have a pool outside as well as a small indoor pool. A theater room that can seat 30 people. And a ballroom.” Siwon says. “We also have a tower where you can look at the stars.”

            “How rich are you people?” Heechul asks.

            “You can’t just ask that, Heechul!” Yesung says.

            “It’s fine.” Siwon says. “I inherited most of my money; I run two businesses from home mostly. Leeteuk here is a singer.”

            “A singer?” Kyuhyun asks excitedly. “I love music!”

            “Wait, are you…are you the owner of CS Entertainment?” Ryeowook asks.

            “Yes, I am.” Siwon says.

            “That’s so cool, you guys are so inclusive and welcome everybody, and now I know why.” Eunhyuk says.

            “I don’t understand, what’s the difference between them and the rest of those entertainment companies?” Shindong asks.

            “They are the only one that doesn’t create their own groups, they sign established groups, they have a lot of LGBT signees who are protected and welcomed there.” Eunhyuk says.

            “You know quite a lot about us.” Siwon says.

            “Yeah, I did research for a project, I had to compare companies, I was allowed to take a humanities class even though I’m only 10 and usually those classes are for 12 and up but I am really passionate and interested in the entertainment industry and you had to pick a topic before you went into the class so that the teacher could help you in advance and I chose to compare two entertainment companies how they treated their employees, contracts, pay, all of that. It was really fun.” Eunhyuk says.

            “You must be pretty smart.” Leeteuk says.

            “He is.” Donghae says.

            “Let’s go upstairs and pick your rooms shall we?” Siwon says. “You take four, I’ll take four.” Eunhyuk, Donghae, Ryeowook and Kyuhyun go to stand next to Siwon while Sungmin, Shindong, Yesung and Heechul go to stand next to Leeteuk. Sungmin races up the stairs Leeteuk chasing after him.

            “Hey, wait for me!” Leeteuk says. Yesung and Shindong follow after Heechul. Kyuhyun and Ryeowook grab onto Siwon’s hands, Eunhyuk and Donghae following after Siwon as they make it up the stairs.

            “How many floors?” Eunhyuk asks.

            “Technically 5.” Siwon says. “The people who lived here before us had a lot of grand kids, like a lot we are talking at least 20 or more.”

            “Whoa, that’s a lot!” Ryeowook says.

            “And most of them were boys so we just decided not to renovate any of the rooms in case we were to have kids. I’m glad we didn’t.” Siwon says. Donghae stops in front of a teal door looking at Siwon for permission. “Go ahead.” Donghae opens it a small bed in the corner, above the bed is a shelf and cupboards. Across from the bed is a small couch and desk with a lamp. A glass window overlooking the pool and garden.

            “I want this one.” Donghae says.

            “Good choice.” Siwon says. Eunhyuk opens the door to the room across the hall from Donghae’s room. Eunhyuk nods seeing that this not only had two beds but three, just in case Sungmin and Donghae wanted to sleep in the same room. There was a desk and a kind of tent on the opposite side of the room. “You like this one?”

            “Yes, I want this one.” Eunhyuk says. “It has three beds for Donghae, Sungmin and I just in case.” Ryeowook pulls Siwon down the hall leaving the two boys to check out their rooms further.

            “Come on!” Ryeowook shouts excitedly.

            “I’m coming.” Siwon says. Kyuhyun is somehow still managing to keep up. Ryeowook finally makes it to the middle of the hallway, opening an oak door. He gasps entering the room, two beds on the bottom, but above the two beds is a bridge and small house.

            “I want this one!” Ryeowook says. “Kyuhyun and I can sleep in here if we wanted. When he wants to.”

            “The one next to it is really unique and I think Kyuhyun will really like it.” Siwon says.

            “What’s unique?” Kyuhyun asks.

            “It’s different, unlike anything else.” Siwon says. Kyuhyun nods opening the door next to Ryeowook’s room. Kyuhyun’s mouth drops as he walks into the room. A treehouse was in the middle of the room, a couch underneath it. Instead of normal lights there are lanterns hanging from hooks on the ceiling. A large table, much like a mini bar sits on the opposite side of the room.

            “This is magical.” Kyuhyun says looking around in amazement. “Can I have it? This room? I can pick another one…”

            “Kyuhyun, you don’t have to pick another, if you want this room you can have it.” Siwon says putting the boy at ease.

 

Leeteuk is trying hard to keep up with Sungmin who is opening each door until he comes across a room. He stands in front of the door looking in amazement.

            “Well go on.” Leeteuk says.

            “It’s a ship! A treasure chest?!” Sungmin rushes into the room, opening the chest. He turns around looking at the beds, two were enclosed. Sungmin discovers a staircase going above the beds; a small chair sits the rest of the area clear enough room to play. He squeals in excitement when he sees a wheel, one used for boats. It’s wooden and spins easily.

            “I think you found your room.” Leeteuk says.

            “Yes, oh yes, I love it!” Sungmin says racing down the stairs hugging Leeteuk’s legs tightly again. Leeteuk smiles, looking behind him. No sign of Heechul.

            “Why don’t you show Shindong and Yesung your room?” Leeteuk says. He smiles at the two who step into the room. “I’ll just be right back.”

            “This is a pretty cool room, Sungmin.” Leeteuk hears Shindong say. Leeteuk sighs looking around, he pauses when he sees the door to Siwon and his bedroom is opened. He could have sworn he closed it. He steps closer to his room hearing Heechul humming.

            “What are you doing in here?” Leeteuk asks. “It’s pretty nice isn’t it?”

            “Is it a real fire place?” Heechul asks.

            “Yes, it is.” Leeteuk says. “So would you want a room across from us or next to us?”

            “Across.” Heechul says.

            “I’ve got the perfect one for you then.” Leeteuk says. Heechul looks up excitement in his eyes. “Come on, follow me.” Heechul follows after Leeteuk almost at his heels. Heechul eyes go wide when he enters the room; the ceiling was high above him. But what caught his eye was the fact that the bed was built into the floor, there were pads surrounding the bed, a small TV hanging on the wall in front of the bed. “Do you like it?”

            “This is the coolest bedroom I have ever seen.” Heechul exclaims.

            “Well I’m glad you like it. We’ll have to get you some blankets.” Leeteuk says. “Do you want to just hang out here or do you want to tag along while Shindong and Yesung pick their rooms?”

            “I’ll tag along.” Heechul says. He grins ear to ear when Siwon comes over. Heechul grabs Siwon by the arm pulling him into his newly claimed room. “This is my room! Isn’t it cool? The bed is in the floor.”

            “Yeah and the bed also has an outlet close to it so you can charge things. Say, how would you like a phone?” Siwon asks. Heechul’s eyes go wide.

            “A phone! I would love a phone. But you don’t have to.” Heechul says.

            “Nonsense, we want to Heechul.” Leeteuk says. He feels a tug on his shirt. “Yes, Yesung?”

            “Mister, where’s the bathroom?” Yesung asks politely.

            “I can take him.” Siwon says. “Feel free to call us by our names or you can add mister to it, that’s fine too whatever makes you most comfortable okay?”

            “Yes, thank you, Mr. Siwon.” Yesung says.

            “So by the looks of it, Eunhyuk, Donghae, Ryeowook and Kyuhyun have picked their rooms.” Leeteuk says chuckling. “What do you like to do, Heechul?”

            “Listen to music.” Heechul says. “Music always has helped me through everything.”

            “That’s how it was with me as well. Made it easier to cope.” Leeteuk says. Heechul looks at him curious but not confident enough to ask. “My father was abusive; he would physically discipline me until I began to fear him. Then that fear turned to hate as I grew older. Once I was 18 I moved as far away as possible from him. I was signed to a contract with SM until they let me go and I found Siwon’s company.”

            “I bet that was weird, to be dating your boss.” Heechul says. “I’m really sorry about what happened with your dad.”

            “I mean, it was a bit weird having him flirt with me while I was trying to train but I’m glad he did, I wouldn’t be here without him.” Leeteuk says. “Don’t apologize, even though it sucked and I was hurt, it made me stronger.” Sungmin comes running up looking at the two of them.

            “Shindong picked a room.” Sungmin says. “It has a lot of black and white. The bed is on the top part it has stairs going up.” Heechul follows Sungmin. Heechul stops in the doorway seeing Shindong sitting on the bed which is above a desk.

            “Isn’t it cool?” Shindong asks.

            “Very cool, and you get a couch.” Heechul says. “And a coffee table.”

            “I know I’m like an adult.” Shindong says. Yesung comes charging in.

            “Shindong! Whoa, this is cool.” Yesung says. “But come look!”

            “Did you pick your room already?” Shindong asks. Shindong climbs off the bed.

            “Why is he usually picky?” Siwon asks.

            “Very.” Heechul says. “It’s mainly about where he reads at. He has to have an enclosed space, he hates being interrupted.” Yesung opens the door, a white enclosed box with a sofa, and a bed on top.

            “Whoa! This is epic, Yesung!” Shindong says looking around.

            “We can read our comics in here!” Yesung says. “Or listen to music or watch YouTube.”

            “Who wants dinner? You all can relax in your rooms until its ready.” Leeteuk says.

            “Do you have a PA system or something?” Heechul asks.

            “As a matter a fact we do.” Siwon says.

            “Seriously?” Heechul asks.

            “Yes, seriously.” Siwon says.

            “Do you not have a chef?” Yesung asks.

            “I like to cook.” Leeteuk says. “Sometimes Kibum will cook but he’s on vacation right now.”

            “Who’s Kibum?” Shindong asks.

            “Our butler.” Leeteuk says.

            “So you do have a butler.” Heechul says. “Do you have a maid too?”

            “Yes, but she only comes once a week. Kibum lives with us.”

            “He’s here all the time?” Shindong asks.

            “Yes, he makes sure to set the alarm at night, he locks the doors, gardens, shops, and sometimes cleans and cooks.” Siwon says.

            “I feel like Annie right now.” Heechul says. Leeteuk just laughs heading downstairs.

            “Food will be done in 20 minutes.” Leeteuk says over the PA system. Heechul chuckles going around seeing everyone’s rooms being nosy. For the first time in his life he was happy. But little did he know what his father and his uncles were planning. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own the images I just found them on Google so rights go out to whomever the owner is.


	3. Their First Day Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kibum returns from vacation immediately thrust into meeting and helping with the kids. Siwon takes Yesung and Shindong to work with him at CS Entertainment while Leeteuk takes Heechul, Sungmin, Ryeowook and Kyuhyun to the phone store. Donghae and Eunhyuk are at home with Kibum.

A couple days have passed and Siwon woke up to a doorbell ringing. He grunts getting out of bed exiting the room down the stairs. He opens the door, Kibum standing there with bags smiling.

            “Guess whose back?” Kibum exclaims

            “Well well, do we have a surprise for you?” Siwon says picking up a couple bags. “The agency we were talking to called and said they had a couple of kids they needed help taking care of.”

            “How many?” Kibum asks entering the house.

            “Eight, all boys.” Siwon says.

            “EIGHT!” Kibum screams. “You really do just jump into things head first don’t you?”

            “Your bedroom is next to Ryeowook’s, he’s 9 years old.” Siwon says. “Kyuhyun, our youngest is 8 years old; his is next to Ryeowook’s.”

            “Great, well I brought some souvenirs maybe they’d like them?” Kibum ponders.

            “Sure, you can give it a try.” Siwon says. Kibum gasps when he hears screaming coming from upstairs. “Shit, it’s Heechul. Just unpack and we can talk after.” Siwon says racing up the stairs. When Siwon reaches the room, Leeteuk is already inside consoling Heechul just sitting at the edge of the bed singing calmly to him. Siwon slowly steps out of the room going downstairs. He gets startled by Shindong who is sitting at the table with Yesung reading what looks like a play. “What are you reading?”

            “Shakespeare.” Shindong says. Yesung just chuckles.

            “He’s kidding; we are reading the Harry Potter and the Cursed Child script.” Yesung says. “We just got done listening to the soundtrack.”

            “You like music then?” Siwon asks.

            “Who doesn’t like music?” Shindong asks. Siwon just nods his head, that was very true.

            “Well I have to go to the studio today, you want to join me?” Siwon asks. Shindong looks up from his book excitedly.

            “Sure that would be fun. You think…you think we could meet Kyung-Hoon?” Yesung asks.

            “Maybe, I’m not sure of his schedule.” Siwon says. “What do you want for breakfast?”

            “Banana.” Yesung says.

            “That’s it?” Siwon asks. “I can make you something with it.”

            “Pancakes!” Shindong exclaims. Yesung nods.

            “Yes, pancakes and bananas go together well.” Yesung says.

            “Anything goes with pancakes, Yesung.” Shindong says. Yesung smacks his forehead groaning.

            “How are they going back in time again? Haven’t they learned that nothing good comes of it! I mean they might as well just wipe themselves from everyone’s memories, I’m telling you one of them is going to be erased and then the other is going to realize how much he means to him. I’m voting for Scorpius.” Yesung says.

            “No way, it’s going to be Albus…wait maybe not.” Shindong says. “He’s the one that needs the wakeup call, yeah; yeah it’s going to be Scorpius.”

            “You think there are any shippers of the two?” Yesung asks.

            “Are you kidding? There are ships everywhere you turn; of course there is a ship between the two!” Shindong says. “I mean, I can’t imagine how you wouldn’t ship them they act like boyfriends already.”

            “They act like best friends not boyfriends.” Yesung says. Shindong just shrugs. Sungmin comes down the stairs followed by Ryeowook.

            “Would you like some pancakes, boys?” Siwon asks.

            “Sure, can you make some for Kyuhyun too, please?” Ryeowook asks.

            “Coming right up.” Siwon says. Leeteuk comes down the stairs with Heechul and the rest of the boys. “Hey, I’m going to take Yesung and Shindong with me to the studio.”

            “I was going to take Heechul to get his phone.” Leeteuk says. Kibum sighs coming down the stairs; Sungmin immediately goes over and hugs his legs.

            “Hi, how are you?” Sungmin asks. Kibum just chuckles nervously, he had never met this kid before and yet he was acting like he knew him.

            “I’m doing well, my name is Kim Kibum.” Kibum says introducing himself to the young man.

            “I’m Sungmin! I’m 10.” Sungmin says. “Do you want to play with me?”

            “I have just the thing!” Kibum says going over to the bags by the door. He starts to pull out many souvenirs he had gotten in the United States. Siwon just chuckles seeing that most of the things have to do with building and are mostly children’s toys. Kibum loved Legos still to this day. Also likes action figures and super heroes and really anything pop culture related. “Do you know what these are?”

            “Yeah, of course. They are Legos, Eunhyuk, Donghae and I always build with them.” Sungmin says. “I’ve never seen these types though; we weren’t able to get the ones that you have to read the directions for. We just had the blocks where you can create whatever you wanted to.”

            “Isn’t that Star Wars?! And Batman!” Donghae exclaims excitedly. Kibum smiles widely pulling out a BB8 stuffed animal.

            “I went to Disney and I went to Universal on my vacation and was able to get quite a few things.” Kibum says.

            “Did you say Universal?! Did you go to the Harry Potter part?” Yesung asks.

            “I did. My girlfriend knows someone who works there so we got a lot of cool stuff for a discount.” Kibum explains. “I brought candy but we aren’t going to have that until after breakfast.” Heechul smiles as the others surround Kibum. He makes his way back to the kitchen.

            “Can I help?” Heechul asks.

            “Oh, sure, Heechul.” Siwon says. “You can cut up the fruits.”

            “Strawberries, blueberries, and bananas. I’m guessing the banana is for Yesung?”  Heechul asks.

            “How did you know?” Siwon asks.

            “Bananas are the only fruit he’ll eat except for peaches and grapes.” Heechul says. “He could eat junk food all day. He loves candy and he’ll sneak it into his room too.”

            “Well that’s good to know.” Siwon says.

            “So I figured I could take Sungmin, Ryeowook and Kyuhyun with me to the phone store. I am not sure Donghae and Eunhyuk are interested in going.” Leeteuk says.

            “I think they would rather stay here and play. Just make sure you lock the doors of the rooms and places you don’t want them to go.” Heechul says. “They like to explore.”

            “And I thought we could stop by the studio and let Heechul hang out for a bit.” Leeteuk says. “Heck maybe he can even record something small.”

            “You want to sing?” Siwon asks.

            “Sing, rap and dance.” Heechul says. He looks down embarrassed.

            “I can arrange that. Just for you to get a taste of what it’s like. It’s a good dream and ambition to have.” Siwon says.

            “Really?” Heechul asks.         

            “Look, I have worked in this industry for a very long time and I can tell you that music is one of the most powerful things that we have. It can help so many for so many things.” Siwon says flipping the pancakes.

            “That’s so true. Leeteuk says that it was helpful for him as well.” Heechul says.

            “And I am certainly glad he decided to share his voice with the world.” Siwon says. Leeteuk blushes brightly.

            “You two really love each other don’t you?” Heechul asks.

            “Yes, we do.” Leeteuk says.

            “I can tell.” Heechul says.

            “Kibum?” Leeteuk calls him over.

            “Yeah, what’s up?” Kibum asks.

            “Would it be alright if Donghae and Eunhyuk stay here with you? I know it’s not your responsibility…” Leeteuk says.

            “Nonsense, I live here, it would be a different story if I didn’t.” Kibum says.

            “I can help with Kyuhyun and Ryeowook; you are going to have to watch Sungmin closely.” Heechul says licking his finger after cutting up all the fruits. “Do you have any peanut butter?”

            “Peanut butter?” Siwon asks.

            “For the pancakes.” Heechul says. “Have you never tried it?”

            “No, Kibum where is the peanut butter?” Siwon asks.

            “It’s organic that okay?” Kibum asks opening the pantry grabbing a new jar of organic peanut butter.

            “Fine with me.” Heechul says.

 

Kibum is finishing the dishes, Donghae and Eunhyuk both upstairs in their bedrooms playing with the toys Siwon and Leeteuk got before they arrived. He had noticed a glitch in their security system and decided to call the company to get it fixed after finding out about the restraining orders from both Heechul’s and Donghae’s families. He hears the doorbell ring; he puts the towel down opening the door.

            “Hello I’m with the SECOM Company. I was asked to come and repair your security system.” The man says.

            “Yes, you guys are quick. Anyways, I just returned from vacation and noticed that two of the cameras are being really weird, going in and out of fuzziness and white noise. Right now is not the best time to have any cameras down.” Kibum says.

            “Can you take me to your control room? Where the cameras are being broadcasted to?” The man asks.

            “Sure.” Kibum says. “Follow me. Sorry for the mess I haven’t had much time to clean since I’ve been back.”

            “Where’d you go?” The man asks.

            “Florida.” Kibum says. “Two weeks, I didn’t want to come back.”

            “That must have been fun.” The man says. “You have kids?”

            “Yes, the men that I work with just started fostering not too long ago.” Kibum says. He leads the man into the control room.

            “Mind if I do this alone? I like doing my job alone.” The man says.

            “Sure, I’ll just be right outside.” Kibum says. He exits the room. The man sits at the control desk typing into the computer, the cameras that were out suddenly come back into focus, seemed like the jammers worked. He starts to type more, making sure that there would be no trace of the hack. He didn’t know which camera feed focused on the teen’s room, he believed his name was Heechul so he was forced to hack and send all the live feeds to a certain program. He clicks out of the system standing up. He had better be getting paid for both, repairing and the hacking. He exits the room after a few more minutes making sure everything was up and running. When he got the text that the feed was live he exits the room.

            “You had a bad connection, sometimes these live feeds can be a bit off even by the slightest thing. All you need to do is refresh the live feed page and it should clear up.” The man says.

            “Thank you so much. I just wanted to be more safe than sorry.” Kibum says. “They said on the phone that this visit was free but given how quickly you came and how quickly you did the job, here’s a tip.”

            “Thank you very much, sir.” The man says bowing to him. Kibum makes his way up the stairs after escorting the man out of the house. He walks down the hallway towards Donghae’s room. If they weren’t in there then they would be in Eunhyuk’s room which is right across from Donghae’s. He smiles hearing the boys playing, although his attention was peaked when Donghae starts to slur his words. He leans on the doorway watching closely.

            “Why can’t you do anything right? I told you to have everything out by the time I came home.” Donghae says in a deep low voice moving one of the figures up and down. His voice suddenly changes and is now young and innocent.

            “I’m sorry, Appa. I had homework and you said that I needed to get that done first.” Donghae says moving the other figure up and down. Donghae’s voice again changes to a deep low voice but this time, the figure, Kibum is assuming represents Donghae’s father pounces on top of the figure that represents Donghae.

            “I can’t believe I have a son like you! You are too stupid, you’ll never get anywhere in life. I have to punish you, to teach you that I make the rules and you need to obey me.” Donghae says. Eunhyuk is just waiting patiently as if he knows that this is something Donghae has to do. Not has to necessarily but is just Donghae’s way of coping and dealing with everything. Donghae then moves his action figure to sit down, his father’s figure coming over standing in front of him. “How would you like a new toy? You can even pick it out.” Kibum shakes his head, to think that this is what this boy had to go through. Beatings, a drunken father, then in order to win back his sons trust buys him a toy. He just wonders what the rest of the kids have had to go through in their lifetime.

 

In the phone store, Kyuhyun and Ryeowook are holding Heechul’s hands while he searches for a phone. He keeps going towards the flip phones that are really cheap but Leeteuk told him that he wasn’t going to get Heechul a flip phone. So Heechul has now turned his attention to the different smart phones. Leeteuk was talking with a representative with the phone company they use for their cell phones, Sungmin being held in front of Leeteuk. Sungmin had already tried to hug various people and that made Leeteuk a nervous wreck.

            “So I can get two tablets for free since my…since we own a business?” Leeteuk asks.

            “Yes, in fact I think it might be a better plan for you, since you own two businesses. We can also give you a work phone so you don’t have to keep using your personal phone for those types of calls.” The representative says.

            “And how much would that cost us?” Leeteuk asks.

            “Let me go get our manager he knows more about it.” The man says.

            “Thank you.” Leeteuk says. “How’s it going, Heech?”

            “I have no idea what any of these phones are. At the center they couldn’t afford much so most of the case workers had pagers and flip phones.” Heechul says. “And most of these are Samsung’s.”

            “Yes, Samsung’s are very popular. They are good phones too. Other than talking and texting what would you want to do on your phone?” Leeteuk asks.

            “Play music, and games.” Heechul says. “I like this one.”

            “Oh, that’s a really good phone; a lot of people have that. My friends’ pre ordered it.” Leeteuk says.

            “I think I want this one.” Heechul says. Sungmin somehow wiggles his way out of Leeteuk’s grasp skipping over to the tablets.

            “Maybe you can help pick which tablet?” Leeteuk asks. Heechul nods walking over to the table with all the different tablets.

            “Although I know nothing about technology. Kyuhyun would probably be better at that.” Heechul says.

            “This one doesn’t work.” Sungmin says huffing. Leeteuk smiles tapping the tablet twice unlocking it for him. “How did you do that? Are you a wizard?”

            “He is so cute.” A woman says standing at the table as well. “Is he yours? He looks just like you.” She says. This causes Heechul to snicker loudly. She looks at him with a ‘how dare you’ look on her face. “Although this one is a bit rude.”

            “Excuse me?” Leeteuk asks.

            “Have you not taught him manners?”

            “He just came to live with us; he is a very polite young man.” Leeteuk says.

            “Ah I see so his parents must have gotten rid of him for being so disrespectful and rude.” The woman says. Heechul had already been on edge as it was but this put him over the edge as he starts to cry softly. Leeteuk turns to him.

            “I’m going to touch your arms okay?” Leeteuk says. Heechul just nods as Leeteuk gently touches Heechul’s arms. “It’s alright.”

            “You know you should just send him back to wherever he came from. Don’t you know how much work and pain _those kids_ are to deal with? Best to just cut your losses and send him to someone who can teach him.” The woman says. At this point Leeteuk was getting frustrated and angry.

            “Well good thing you don’t have custody of him. He’s my responsibility, and I don’t really care what you or anyone else has to say.” Leeteuk says.

            “He’s yours and Siwon’s responsibility.” Sungmin says. “You can’t forget about Siwon.”

            “Oh so you are one of those people? Well no wonder he’s acting the way he is. Don’t you know a man isn’t supposed to cry?” The woman says. Ryeowook folds his arms tugging at her dress. She looks down not even realizing the other two were there.

            “You don’t know anything about us or them. They have treated us with kindness and love. You should learn to hold your tongue before passing judgement on others.” Ryeowook says. “You keep doing that you might end up one day without a tongue. That way you can’t speak any more evil words.” The woman scoffs going to hit Ryeowook, Leeteuk grabbing her hand holding her wrist tightly.

            “Lay a finger on him and I promise you, I will call the police and have you arrested.” Leeteuk says.

            “Is there a problem here?” The representative Leeteuk had just been talking to comes over with two other men.

            “I’ll just come a different day.” The woman says walking out of the store.

 

Leeteuk had been able to get a pretty good deal on everything, the bill every month was going to be higher but not so high they couldn’t pay it. He was still rather upset and angry from earlier. He pulls into the parking lot of CS entertainment.

            “This is so cool!” Heechul squeals in excitement.

            “Is that…” Kyuhyun stares at the man in front of the entrance. “That’s Taemin! THAT’S TAEMIN!” Ryeowook and Kyuhyun start to run towards him. Sungmin didn’t want to leave Leeteuk’s side since the incident that happened earlier.

            “Hey, Leeteuk. Congrats on the award. I heard you and Siwon finally had the opportunity to help some kids. You must be happy?” Taemin says smiling at the two young boys who are looking up at him in amazement.

            “Very happy, this is our youngest Kyuhyun, and Ryeowook. This is Sungmin, and our oldest, Heechul.” Leeteuk says.

            “Heechul wants to be just like you!” Kyuhyun says. “He wants to sing and dance!”

            “It seems as if fate brought you together.” Taemin says smiling. “I won’t keep you. It was very nice to meet you all.”

            “Nice to meet you too.” Ryeowook says bowing. The other three following suit. Heechul opens the door entering the building in amazement. He gasps running over to the plaques on the wall. Siwon and Leeteuk were at the top of the wall. Heechul was assuming the order had to do with popularity and album sales. Suho, TOP, G-Dragon and Taemin were below Leeteuk and Siwon, Kyung-Hoon, Holland and August D were underneath them. Although this was a small company they had a few hidden gems. Eunhyuk that CS entertainment started only 6 or 7 years ago which compared with companies like JYP, SM and YG was fairly new. It was a shock to find out that two of YG’s biggest signees were leaving in order to sign with a new company.

            “Heech, come on.” Leeteuk says. “Don’t want you to get lost.”

            “Coming, I’m coming.” Heechul says. He follows them into an elevator and onto the third floor. Once Sungmin spotted Siwon he starts sprinting out of the elevator.

            “Sungmin! Sungmin, wait a minute!” Leeteuk shouts. Siwon smiles turning around catching Sungmin spinning him around. He puts him down and hugs Leeteuk who is shaking in his arms.

            “Leeteuk? You are shaking, what’s wrong? Did something happen?” Siwon asks moving Leeteuk to look at him.

            “This lady was a real meanie she told him that he should send Heechul back and was really rude when Sungmin mentioned you.” Ryeowook explains.

            “I think she was a little homophobic.” Heechul says.

            “I’m so sorry you had to go through that.” Siwon says. Leeteuk nods hugging Siwon once more. He blinks seeing Suho sitting in the hallway to the left obviously something bothering him.

            “I’m going to…I should see what’s wrong.” Leeteuk says. Siwon just nods.

            “Who wants to see the recording studio? Yesung and Shindong are in there.” Siwon says.

            “Yes, please!” Heechul says. Leeteuk makes his way over to Suho.

            “Hey, everything okay?” Leeteuk asks sitting next to him.

            “Not really. Kris, Yixing and I were kicked out of our house after the owner found out that we were a threesome.” Suho says sniffling.

            “You can move into the dorms.” Leeteuk says. “Or we have a place we don’t use anymore; you can stay there if you wanted.”

            “I don’t know what to say.” Suho says looking at Leeteuk who smiles softly at him. “Thank you.”

            “We are family.” Leeteuk says. “Family is always there for each other.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you didn't know PTSD in children can come in many forms, most commonly with school age children their traumas and reliving their traumas comes out during play. Ryeowook is very vocal and isn't afraid to say what's on his mind and if he hears someone saying something bad about his family and his friends he will speak up. Heechul's father and uncles as well as Donghae's father isn't going to let them go without a fight. Hope you enjoyed leave a comment and a kudos as always!

**Author's Note:**

> I have been wanting to write this for a long time and finally came around to it. I hope you enjoy!


End file.
